


Come Back, Be Here

by Emmeebee



Series: QLFC Season 5 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Family, Friendship, Gen, Letters, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Ever since she was a toddler, most of Gabrielle's relationship with Fleur has unfolded via letter. This year, however, is different. Not only is Gabrielle attending Beauxbatons for the first time, but Fleur is in the middle of a war that nobody seems to be willing to explain to her younger sister.





	Come Back, Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QLFC Round 2 by Chaser 1 for Montrose Magpies.
> 
> Prompt: setting: Beauxbatons
> 
> Optional prompts: (word) noble; (poem) Don't Go Far Off - Pablo Neruda; (style) letter-fic
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful teammates for betaing this for me.
> 
> Word count: 2150
> 
> There is conflicting information on when students start at Beauxbatons, so for simplicity's sake, I've decided to have it so that Beauxbatons-bound students are allowed to go to day schools from the age of eight onwards but only go to Beauxbatons itself once they are eleven.
> 
> Also, I used Maman and Papa throughout the story because it felt unnatural to write Mum and Dad when writing from Gabrielle's perspective.

Gabrielle pressed her cheek against the window of the carriage as she stared down at the distant mountains. Her stomach knotted with unease at how high up they were, but it was far outweighed by the giddiness that bubbled inside her at the knowledge that they werealmost there. She had attended primary school for a few years, but that wasn't the same. She had dreamed of the ornate halls and gardens of Beauxbatons since she was a little girl. Fleur had gone away to school when Gabrielle was only two years old, so the young witch had known about the school before she even learned how to write her own name. Growing up without a sister for three-quarters of the year had been tough, but it had given Gabrielle a sense of unyielding curiosity about the thing that had taken Fleur away from her.

Now, nine years later, she was finally going to experience it for herself.

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_Today was my first day at Beauxbatons. I can't believe I'm finally here! The chateau looks like something out of a fairy-tale, and the mountains are breathtaking. I tried my best not to blink the whole way here out of fear that I would miss something. I can see why you said being here made you feel like a princess. We didn't have much time to look around, but I can't wait to explore the gardens. I wonder how many fountains there are. Has anyone ever counted them before, do you think? I'm going to as soon as I get the chance, so I'll tell you the answer in my next letter._

_After years of hoping and longing for this day, I feel like I'm in a dream. But I know I can't be; I wouldn't be able to imagine anything this beautiful. Besides, I asked Lucie to pinch me, and it hurt — she pinches_ hard _— so it must be real._

_Speaking of Lucie, we're both in the same dormitory, along with two other girls. (Drat. I've forgotten their names already.) I'm so excited to be with Lucie. It wouldn't have been the same without her. I just need to remember to stop asking her to pinch me; it always leaves a bruise._

_Say hello to Bill for me, and please stay safe. After what happened at the wedding…_

_But I refuse to think about that on a night like this. Besides, one of the other girls just said something about playing a game of cards, so I should go for now. I'll write again as soon as I can. (It's strange that_ I'm _now the one writing home to_ you _, isn't it?)_

_With love,_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_I want to go home. I feel like I'm on the verge of tears all the time. It hasn't even been a month, and I already miss everything — our parents, our neighbours, our house… At the end of each day, all I want to do is sit down with Maman and Papa and tell them everything, but they're hundreds of kilometres away, so I just end up crying myself to sleep instead._

_I asked Maman if she could home-school me, but she said that she will only talk about it if I still feel this way at the end of the school year. But how am I going to last until the holidays, let alone June?_

_I am such a failure. You were here for seven years, and when you finally finished school, you went even further away — yet I can't even withstand a single year._

_Gabrielle_

-x-

As Gabrielle watched the owl launch into the air, she wiped away the bead of water that was welling in the corner of her eye. After everything Fleur had done and achieved, everyone expected her to excel at school and graduate with the highest of honours. But she wasn't her sister, and in that moment, she felt that difference more acutely than she ever had.

-x-

_Fleur,_

_You really didn't like it here at first? You're not just trying to make me feel better?_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_Very well; I promise to give it a chance._

_I'm running late for class, so I have to go, but I wanted to reply as quickly as possible._

_With love,_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_I still miss everyone, but you're right; I'm starting to get used to it here. The other two girls in my room are called Mila and Ines. I've been saying their names over and over in my head for the past few days so I don't forget them. They're both lovely. Last Saturday, I made an offhand comment about exploring the gardens, and before I knew it, they had decided that we simply had to all go together. We spent the whole day wandering through the grounds and counting every fountain we could see. We got to fifteen, although Lucie is convinced that we counted a few of them twice. By the time we got back to the chateau, our hair was a mess and our skin was terribly sunburnt, but it was worth it. I've included a few flowers that I picked on the way to remind you of home._

_My lessons are all fascinating, and Monsieur Thomas said that we'll be learning a new charm tomorrow. He hasn't said what it is, though; he wants it to be a surprise. I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm afraid he doesn't like me much. He keeps asking me questions and then getting disappointed when I don't know the answer. But when I check later, the answers aren't even in the textbook! I think he expects me to be more like you. It kind of feels like everyone does, to be honest. My professors keep accidentally calling me your name instead of mine, and I think they expect me to be as good at everything as you were. It's so frustrating — but before you ask: yes, I remember my promise, and I'm trying to keep an open mind._

_With love,_

_Gabrielle_

_P. S. Fleur, I know you said that I shouldn't write about it in case any of my letters are intercepted, but I'm really worried about what happened at the wedding. This morning's paper said that things are getting worse over there. Are you sure you're safe?_

-x-

Gabrielle beamed as her parents pulled her into a tight hug. It had been so long since she had seen them, let alone felt their loving arms around her. As wonderful as her friends were, there was something special about being with her family again. Closing her eyes, she let herself bask in the warmth of their embrace.

She wasn't just going home; she was already there.

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_It was lovely to see you and Bill for Christmas, even if you could only stay for a few days. I put the seashell painting you gave me up above my bed at school, and the other girls love it. Whenever I look at it, I think about you and wonder how you're doing. I wish we could have gone over and seen your cottage in person, but Papa says that it isn't safe to travel at the moment. That doesn't make sense to me since it was obviously safe enough for you to get here and back, but whatever._

_I didn't realise how much I missed school until I came back and saw all my new friends again. We stayed up past curfew the first night to catch up on everything that happened over the holidays. Ines' cousin had a baby, so she's now an aunt! Well, kind of. Ines explained that the baby is actually her first cousin once removed or something, but we all agreed that it is easier to say aunt. They're related, anyway._

_I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm not as good at Practical Charms as you are, no matter how much Monsieur Thomas might want me to be. But most of my other professors seem to like me, and Mademoiselle Durand said that I have a good head for Magical Theory and should consider taking Spell Creation when I am old enough. I would have to work on my Charms, of course, but she said that a lot of students take a while to get used to the subject because of how hands-on it is. Creating spells is apparently very dangerous, but it does sound exciting, doesn't it?_

_All my love,_

_Gabrielle_

_P.S. I'm really glad you convinced me to stay._

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_I'm sorry it has been so long since my last letter. Two months, I think? I enjoyed reading everything that you've been up to lately, but school has been so busy that I haven't had the time to write. Mila convinced me to join the Language Club with her, and it's been taking up most of my time outside of class. Everything is going well here, though._

_My professors are starting to talk about exams already. The girls in my dorm are planning on summarising a few subjects each and then sharing our notes so we don't have to do as much work. I'm a little worried because Lucie's notes are usually all over the place, but I figure that it's worth trying it anyway._

_Thinking of you,_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

Gabrielle's hands clenched as she sprinted up to her room and yanked a piece of parchment out of her bag. Its bottom right corner snagged on the zipper, and she gave it a harsh tug, not caring that a good chunk of it tore off. Setting what remained of the parchment on the table in front of her, she dipped a quill into her inkwell and started to write. Her handwriting was atrocious _—_ her professors would be horrified _—_ but it was legible enough, and that was all that mattered.

-x-

_Fleur,_

_Why didn't you tell me? I overheard some older students talking about the war this morning, and it's worse than you or Maman or Papa ever let on. They said that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are on the run with Harry Potter and that they're on the list of the most wanted criminals. Ronald is related to Bill, isn't he? He has to be, with that surname. What does that mean for you? Are you in danger? You told me you'll be safe because you're both purebloods, but if one of Bill's relatives is at the centre of everything…_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_I don't have the words to say how relieved I am to hear that you're both alright. Just don't do anything foolish. Please. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt._

_With love,_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

She knew that she should be studying for her upcoming exams, but it was hard to focus on summaries and textbooks when her sister was in such a precarious situation. The worst part was that it was obvious that there were things that she did not understand, yet she had no one to explain them to her. Her parents refused to even discuss it. Her friends knew even less about the war than she did. And her sister, whom she had always known to be unfailingly honest, responded to her questions with far too much cheerfulness to be telling the truth.

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_Maman and Papa won't tell me anything, and they're refusing to let me subscribe to the_ Daily Prophet _. They say it's because it's a waste of ink and parchment, but I know it's because they're worried about what I might find out if they let me read it. But that only makes me even more nervous. I know it feels like I'm saying this all the time now, but please tell me that you're alright._

_With love,_

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Dear Fleur,_

_Yes, school is going well. Yes, study is going well. Yes, my friends are doing well. But I can't believe you're asking me questions like that at a time like this! Bram, one of the seventh years, was frantic this morning because his cousin — she works in Hogsmeade, if you remember — sent him a letter to say that a battle had broken out at Hogwarts and she had to go and help. Did you know that it was coming? Are you going?_

_Of course, you are. You're probably already there._

_I know that what you're doing is noble. Ever since my professors realised that you're involved in the fighting, they have been telling me that I should be proud that you're willing to risk your life for such a cause. In a way, I am. But, Fleur, I'm terrified that I'll never see you again._

_Stay safe. Your cause may need people, but I need_ you _._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Don't leave me._

_Gabrielle_

-x-

_Fleur,_

_Maman says it's over._

_Please come home._

_Gabrielle_


End file.
